


Competence

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [30]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, and dedicate it to me, because i love it, somebody should write it, there needs to be more Tanner/Q in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Bill waits for Q's attention, and watches. He likes what he sees.
Relationships: Q/Bill Tanner
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Competence

**Author's Note:**

> For the fluff prompt table - "competence kink" 
> 
> Eternal thanks to Storm for the idea for this one. It was fun and it's one of my favourite rare pairs to read.

Bill watched the movement of Q’s fingers on the tiny screwdriver as he listened to the Quartermaster dictating code. Q’s dulcet tones washed over him, and he felt a surge of arousal when Q paused and, without looking up from his project, told the frantically typing minion that she had “missed a bracket there before you started the next line, Roberts.” 

He cleared his throat, shuffling his feet as his trousers suddenly felt a size too tight.  _ That, _ not the coding error, got Q to look up from his gadget and give Bill a knowing smirk. 

“Just a moment, darling.”


End file.
